Haywire and Boredom Should Never mix
by Last-Babylonian
Summary: What was the light saber incident that Haywire didn't want to continue talking about? Well here's what happened. Side story of Not Completely Crazy.


**I'm sure that some of you out there were wondering what exactly happened with the light saber incident that Haywire refused to further discuss in chapter 3 of my story ****Not Completely Crazy****. So I've decided to make a small little side story. Enjoy!**

It was a slow day down in the Pit so everyone was wasting their time doing the things they wanted to do. For Haywire, this meant screwing around in her lab and causing mayhem wherever she went; so a lot of people were spending their down time in their rooms, in hopes of avoiding Haywire.

"What can I do today? Alpha Team is off in France protecting the world, Highlander is off on his own mission, which leaves me with no one to hang with," Haywire said as she lounged gracelessly on the couch in the Alpha team's rec room watching Star Wars. Then it hit her, almost literally, as she fell off the couch. "That's it!" she exclaimed as she jumped back on her feet and ran towards her lab. Being slightly worried, some of the recruits that she passed went to inform General Hawk that Haywire seemed determined. Sighing, General Hawk dismissed them and said that he'll look into it.

Rummaging for a few moments, Haywire managed to get all the parts needed to create a light saber, or at least, all the parts that she thought would work. Putting on her ridiculously large lab goggles, she set to work building her newest project. She didn't get to far when she heard someone knocking very hard on her lab door.

"It's open! Come in if you dare!" Haywire shouted out without looking up from the small circuit board.

"Haywire, what are you doing?" General Hawk asked as he picked his way towards her work area. Lifting her head up to look at her quest, she immediately took off her goggles.

"General Hawk! How nice to see you in the danger zone. I'm just working off my boredom, no need to worry," Haywire said with an innocent smile. Quirking an unbelieving eyebrow, General Hawk shook his head.

"I always need to worry when you're working off your boredom. When you have an assigned project, you're alright, but when you're bored, I end up having to pay someone to make repairs," General Hawk said while indicating some of the patched up holes in her lab.

"You won't have to worry about that this time, I promise!" Haywire exclaimed while throwing her hands up, forgetting the soldering gun that she held, which went flying somewhere into a pile of spare parts. "Um, I meant to do that," she said sheepishly when General Hawk gave her a pointed look. Shaking his head, General Hawk left the mad toy maker to her project. Once the door to her lab closed, Haywire jumped up and started digging through the spare parts trying to find her soldering gun again. Once that was found, she continued her work on the light saber. A good half hour passed before Haywire jumped around in her typical celebratory fashion. "At last, it is complete!" she exclaimed, holding the finished light saber prototype in her hand.

Deciding that the only way to figure out if it worked was to test it, Haywire moved a clearing in her lab area that she used for testing.

"Will you stop at the certain length I've designated in your programming?" Haywire asked the inanimate object she wielded. Shrugging her shoulders, she pressed the button to start the light, expecting it to only be about 4 feet long. However, when has anything Haywire made out of boredom ever worked the way she planned? For those of you who don't know the answer, it would be never. Instead of being the 4 foot beam of light, Haywire ended up with a continuous beam of light that ran straight the wall and continued to do so. Freaking out because she was still in trouble for the last failed attempt at a boredom project, Haywire tried desperately to turn it off. She finally managed to turn off the destructive beam, but it was too late.

"HAYWIRE!" shouted General Hawk as he walked into her lab.

"Um, hey General; how can I help you?" Haywire asked nervously.

"I thought you said I didn't have to worry about this boredom project? Do you have any idea how many walls that thing went through?" General Hawk shouted as he waved his hand towards the newest hole in the wall.

"Um, I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Haywire said as she looked at the ground and scuffed her neon orange converse on the ground while putting her hands in the pockets of her matching hoodie.

"It went all the way to the far kitchen wall. That's 15 walls, Haywire. Do you have any idea how much damage you could have caused? Or how many people you could have hurt?" General Hawk said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I hurt someone?" Haywire asked with panic in her voice.

"No, but quite a few people had their own projects interrupted because they had to jump out of the way. From now on, you are no longer allowed to test light sabers in the base," General Hawk said.

"So where can I test it?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Outside, and don't point it towards civilization," General Hawk said as he turned to leave.

"But I could destroy the pyramids! Or I could point it towards the moon and destroy it, thus causing the Earth to go out of orbit and crash into the sun!" Haywire said as she gestured wildly and bounced on the balls of her feet. Looking at her as though she was completely bonkers, General Hawk left without any further comments.

"Why do I insist on keeping her?" General Hawk asked himself out loud as he walked back to his office.

"Because if she wasn't here, she would have destroyed the Great Wall of China by now; so in a way, you're protecting the world by keeping her here," Cover Girl said as she fell into step with him.

"You're probably right," was all that he said on the matter.


End file.
